hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Bilson
Bruce Bilson (born May 19, 1928 (New York)) is an American director who directed episodes on such television shows as Bewitched, Hogan's Heroes, Nanny and the Professor, The Odd Couple, The Paul Lynde Show, M*A*S*H, Emergency!, Wonder Woman, B.J. and the Bear, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Spenser: For Hire, Dynasty, The Flash, Dinosaurs and Viper. He is presently retired as of February 2006 and living in Culver City, California, with his wife, retired actress, Renne Jarrett. He is the father of producer/director and writer, Danny Bilson and grandfather of actress, Rachel Bilson. Director * Bewitched (1964) (TV Series) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1965) (TV Series) * Gidget (1965) (TV Series) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) * Get Smart (1965) (TV Series) * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1968) (TV Series) * Blondie (1968) (TV Series) * Pate Katelin en Buenos Aires (1969) * Love, American Style (1969) (7 TV Episodes) (1969-1971) * Nanny and the Professor (1970) (TV Series) * Bonanza (1959) (TV Episode) (1970) * Arnie (1970) (TV Series) * Barefoot in the Park (1970) (TV Series) * The Odd Couple (1970) (TV Series) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1970) (TV Episode) (1971) * Green Acres (1965) (TV Episode) (1971) * Alias Smith and Jones (1972) (TV Series) * The Paul Lynde Show (1972) (TV Series) * Temperatures Rising (1972) (TV Episode) * M*A*S*H (1972) (TV Episode) * The Brady Bunch (1969) (TV Episode) (1973) * Dusty's Trail (1973) (TV Series) * The Six Million Dollar Man (1974) (TV Series) * Hawaii Five-O (1968) (5 TV Episodes) (1974-1976) * The Rookies (1972) (3 TV Episodes) (1974-1975) * The Girl Who Came Gift-Wrapped (1974) (TV) * Sierra (1974) (TV) * Barney Miller (1975) (TV Series) * Dead Man on the Run (1975) (TV) * When Things Were Rotten (1975) (TV Series) * Emergency! (1972) (TV Episode) (1975) * Barbary Coast (1975) (TV Episode) * S.W.A.T. (1975) (3 TV Episodes) * Wonder Woman (1976) (TV Series) * The New Daughters of Joshua Cabe (1976) (TV) * Alice (1976) (TV Series) * The Wackiest Train in the West (1976) * Hunter (1977) (TV Series) * The Feather and Father Gang (1977) (TV Series) * Tabitha (1977) (TV Series) * The Love Boat (1977) (TV Series) * Quark (1977) (TV Episode) (1978) * B.J. and the Bear (1978) (TV) * Pleasure Cove (1978) (TV) * Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Making the team (1979) (TV) * Delta House (1979) (TV Series) * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) * Turnabout (1979) (uncredited) (TV Episode) * B.J. and the Bear (1979) (3 TV Episodes) * The Bad News Bears (1979) (TV Series) * The Halloween That Almost Wasn't (1979) (TV) * Skag (1980) (TV Series) * The Ghosts of Buxley Hall (1980) (TV) * House Calls (1979) (2 TV Episodes) (1980-1982) * Disneyland (1980) (2 TV Episodes) * Harper Valley PTA (1981) (TV Series) * Private Benjamin (1981) (TV Series) * The Fall Guy (1981) (TV Series) * Simon & Simon (1981) (TV Episode) * The Powers of Matthew Star (1982) (TV Series) * Knight Rider (1982) (TV Episode) * Just Our Luck (1983) (TV Series) * Hotel (1983) (TV Series) * Chattanooga Choo Choo (1984) * Finder of Lost Loves (1984) (TV) * Finder of Lost Loves (1984) (3 TV Episodes) * Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1983) (TV Episode) (1985) * Gidget's Summer Reunion (1985) (TV) * Spenser: For Hire (1985) (TV Series) * The Colbys (1985) (TV Series) * The Twilight Zone (1985) (TV Episode) (1986) * Dallas (1978) (3 TV Episodes) (1986) * Sledge Hammer! (1986) (TV Series) * The Munsters Today (1988) (TV Series) * Dynasty (1981) (3 TV Episodes) (1988-1989) * The Bradys (1990) (TV Series) * Hull High (1990) (TV Series) * The Flash (1990) (TV Series) * They Came from Outer Space (1990) (TV Episode) * Dinosaurs (1991) (TV Series) * The Flash III: Deadly Nightshade (1992) (V) * Human Target (1992) (TV Series) * Viper (1994) (TV Series) * Touched by an Angel (1994) (TV Series) * Deadly Games (1995) (TV Series) * One West Waikiki (1994) (2 TV Episodes) * Viper (1996) (TV Series) * The Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) (TV Episode) * Pop-Up Brady (2001) (TV Series) * Journeys Below the Line: 24 - The Editing Process (2005) (V) (executive producer) * Journeys Below the Line: ER - The Prop Masters (2006) (V) (executive producer) * Journeys Below the Line: Lost - The Cinematography Team (2006) (V) (executive producer) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (1955) (TV Series) (assistant director) * Whirlybirds (1957) (TV Series) (assistant director) * U.S. Marshal (1958) (TV Series) (assistant director) * Too Soon to Love (1960) (assistant director) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960) (4 TV Episodes) (assistant director) Producer * Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Making the team (1979) (TV) (producer) * Journeys Below the Line: 24 - The Editing Process (2005) (V) (executive producer) * Journeys Below the Line: ER - The Prop Masters (2006) (V) (executive producer) * Journeys Below the Line: Lost - The Cinematography Team (2006) (V) (executive producer) Writer * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV Series) (writer) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Bruce Bilson at the Internet Movie Database Bilson, BruceBilson, BruceBilson, Bruce